megiddo
by TypeR
Summary: Alternate timeline beginning after the 5th Angel's attack


Title: Megiddo
    Author: 667TypeR
    Contact: www.angelfire.com/freak/667r
    One: Impressions
    ---
    "Ritsuko, let me get this straight."
    "What don't you understand?" the doctor said, not looking away from
    her work. "It's a well-known fact that the American branch developed an
    Evangelion at the same time we developed EVA-01. With they way the battles
    have gone thus far, you can't say it wasn't an obvious choice."
    "Well, I don't remember hearing anything about it. God only knows
    how bad we need the help." Misato's thoughts strayed to the Children, Shinji
    and Rei. Both were always in the hospital after battles. Units 00 and 01
    had been badly damaged by Ramiel. Repairs were going slowly, and no one
    could know when the next Angel would attack. "Why wasn't this other EVA
    brought here earlier?"
    "You know what problems we've already had with EVA-01. The American
    unit is just as unstable, possibly even more so."
    "Do you mean... it berserks?" Misato asked, sounding more nervous
    than she meant to.
    "No. Not yet, at least. It has been with its current pilot for
    almost three months now."
    "So the synch-rate should be pretty high."
    "No, Misato," Akagi stated in a berating tone. The lieutenant
    pushed herself farther down in her chair. "You seem to forget that Shinji's
    high starting point and rapid increases aren't normal."
    "You said that it was like Unit 01, so... You know, I assumed..."
    "On the contrary. While I guess I can say that its growth has been
    quicker than Rei's, it has grown much more slowly than Shinji's. They should
    be about equal now."
    "So? How about some details." Ritsuko passed a manilla folder across
    her cluttered desk. "Doesn't look too full. Let's see..." Misato quietly
    read the contents of the folder.
    Pilot 04
    Name: Motoyoshi Jin
    Unit: Dies Mali
    DOB: 03-11-1999
    POB: Tokyo, Japan
    Height: 6' 1"
    Weight: 132 lbs.
    History: 04 was born in Old Tokyo before Second Impact. I know you
    guys at HQ have some crazy thing about getting kids born after Impact, but
    this kid's the only one we could find who'd synch. His parents were both
    killed in an auto accident in 2013. He lived on his own for about 18 months
    until we found him. He follows orders when he's in the EVA, but beyond that
    don't even try to control him. He even named his unit.
    "That's pretty informal," Misato jested. "Seems like they gave him
    a lot of free roam. I'm sure this kid and Commander Ikari will get along
    just splendidly."
    "That's something I'm just waiting to see. It'd be nice to see
    someone stand up to that stubborn man and win. The boy and his EVA will
    arrive in six days."
    "What?! I hope you don't expect to place him in my apartment! I
    can barely keep track of Shinji, let alone another child!"
    "No, of course not. Commander Ikari already decided to give him his
    own apartment. In fact, the building is nowhere close to either your
    building or Rei's. Now that I think of it, Ikari's cut through a lot of tape
    with the government already for this kid."
    "Huh? Like what?"
    "For instance, Jin's car-"
    "Car?"
    "You forget, he's 17. Anyway, he drives a 1997 Dodge Viper GTS.
    That thing doesn't even come close to meeting the environmental standards,
    but the people in charge have given this kid a special permit for that
    vehicle. Another thing: he's further along in school than all the other
    Children. Although you can read in the report that his IQ is at 160, he
    never skipped any grades or anything like that. I doubt if he'll attend
    school or if he'll do any independent studies, so his occupation is denying
    him schooling."
    "I guess that's his decision to make..." Misato conceded. "Since he
    has no relatives."
    "Yea. But just think about this; this kid thinks that way about
    everything except EVA. I doubt if he'll even attempt to be social with the
    other pilots."
    "Great... another anti-social kid. But hey, you didn't like hanging
    out with underclassmen when you were in college, did you?"
    "I guess not. But he'll have to work with them."
    "Yea. I'll make sure of that."
    ---
    Six days later, Misato and Shinji sit inside her blue coupe,
    waiting for the large cargo plane in the distance to land. "So, this guy's
    17?" Shinji asked from the passenger seat.
    "Yea. And Shinji, above all, don't take anything this guy says too
    personally."
    "What's that supposed to mean?"
    "I'm trying to say that he probably isn't a very nice guy."
    The black plane landed several minutes later. After the engines
    cooled down, the rear doors swung down. Misato stepped out of her car as a
    man in a black suit and sunglasses ran up. "Are you Katsuragi?" he asked.
    "Yea. Unloading of the cargo has been OKed by Commander Ikari.
    Here." Misato handed the man a clipboard with several papers bound to it.
    He quickly looked over them and handed the clipboard back to Misato.
    "Thank you, ma'am." The agent ran back to the plane as Shinji got
    out of the car. Both watched silently as the man climbed back into the
    airplane. For several minutes there was nothing. Then Misato's comm radio
    crackled to life.
    "We're ready, Lieutenant."
    "OK, open Gate 67 for immediate retrieval to the sixth cage as soon
    as the EVA is deposited." Sirens in the distance fires almost
    simultaneously as Misato finished speaking.
    Then, there was more silence.
    "Um, so what are we waiting on?" Shinji asked quietly.
    "A dramatic entrance," she replied sarcastically. As she finished
    speaking, a pair of lights suddenly lit the interior of the plane. The
    distinct sound of the V-10 engine firing to life echoed inside the plane's
    gut. The motor revved once, twice, and a third time as the equally distinct
    sound of VTOL aircraft also erupted from the plane.
    A black car with blood red racing stripes emerged from the darkness,
    slowly making its way down the ramp and onto the tarmac. The headlights of
    the car turned off just as two VTOL aircraft slowly flew out of the larger
    plane. The black car quickly made its way over to Misato and Shinji as 4
    VTOLs airlifted a black EVA out of the cargo jet and to Gate 67 across town.
    "Nice car," Shinji yelled over the roar of the planes. Just as the
    planes rose further into the air to complete their mission, the black car
    pulled up beside Misato. The woman noticed that the windows were tinted so
    deeply that she could not see inside until the driver's side window opened.
    This was, of course, on the left side of the vehicle, as it was an
    American-spec car.
    "Are you Katsuragi?" the boy asked gruffly. Misato saw that he wore
    sunglasses and exclusively black clothes. His equally dark hair was cut
    short.
    "Yea, are you Motoyoshi?" she asked, trying to sound friendly.
    "Yes." The boy looked first at Misato, then at Shinji from behind
    the dark glasses. "And you're Ikari?" Shinji nodded meekly. The end of Jin's
    lips fell just slightly. "Where am I staying?" Katsuragi handed him several
    pieces of paper and a NERV manual.
    "There's a map with your address and the locations of all the
    nearest entrance points, as well as directions to my place, my home phone,
    and all the cell phone numbers you'll need. If you're done packing by
    dinner-time, I'd love to have to over so we can get more formally
    acquainted."
    But the car's window was already rolling up. The engine revved
    again as Misato's voice trailed off. The Viper was off the tarmac and on the
    street before Misato could protest. "That stupid kid blew me off!" she
    yelled to Shinji.
    "Don't take anything he says too personally, Misato-san," Shinji
    remarked as he climbed back into her car.
    "Funny."
    ---
    Later that night, the buzzer wrang inside Motoyoshi's apartment.
    The boy slothenly stood and walked to his door. It automatically slid open
    at his bidding. At the door of Motoyoshi Jin was none other than Ayanami
    Rei. The two stood on either side of the same door, assessing each other.
    To her own surprise, it was Ayanami who initiated a conversation.
    "May I come in?" the girl asked in her usual tone.
    He turned around and said, "Yes," over his shoulder. The pale girl
    ventured into the apartment, which was even more sparsely decorated than
    her own. A western style bed sat in the farthest corner, and a large pile
    of black clothes was haphazardly strewn across an ironing board. Two
    folding chairs sat in the middle of the room, facing the single, large
    window. The boy sat in one, and motioned for Ayanami to take the other.
    For several minutes they sat in silence. Motoyoshi gazed over the
    city from behind his sunglasses, which he wore even though the sun was
    setting. Ayanami slowly looked from the city to the boy and back. She'd
    never been in a social situation such as this and was unsure of how to
    react. "Why are you here?" Motoyoshi finally asked.
    "I was instructed by Commander Ikari to meet you."
    "Are you also a pilot?"
    "Yes." The boy nodded once, slowly. "Why are you wearing sunglasses
    indoors?" Jin's head turned to look at her for a long time before returning
    to its previous position.
    "It is... an old habit, I guess you could say."
    "Isn't it hard to see?"
    "I can see what I need to. Why are you here?"
    "I was also instructed to tell you that you are to report to HQ for
    initial testing tomorrow at 9."
    "Do you always do what you're instructed?" the boy asked.
    "I do as I am told."
    "Then tell Commander Ikari that he has all my files from Nevada, and
    I will continue my synch-testing tomorrow at 10." Motoyoshi stated this with
    all seriousness, but Ayanami looked at him as if he had grown a second head.
    "I do not think that is wise."
    "How old are you, pilot?"
    "Fourteen." The boy chuckled quietly, though there was no humor in
    it.
    "Yea, I guess all of you are. Well, if you live to be as old as I
    am, you'll realize that listening to others will only get you killed."
    "I still believe it would be wise of you to obey the Commander."
    "OK, fine. You have met me and delivered his message, so you can
    leave now."
    "As you wish." The girl stood, and left. Motoyoshi just looked out
    over the city.
    "It's gonna be hard to get anything here. I just hope that guy comes
    through."
    ---
    "Do you think it was wise to bring 2 unstable elements to
    Headquarters at this point in time?"
    "Fuyutsuki, the Americans would have continued work on Unit 03,
    wasting more of our money, if I had not brought this EVA to NERV.
    Construction was terminated on that unit, so this EVA will be designated
    EVA-03."
    "What of the pilot?"
    "He is naturally disobedient and violent, although several members
    of the Branch 2 staff have recommended him."
    "He is Rei's antithesis."
    "Perhaps, Professor."
    ---
    For nearly three weeks, Motoyoshi showed up at NERV at the exact
    time he was told to, and stayed until he was completely done. That was all
    anyone saw of him. Misato even checked the surveillance tapes of the boy's
    car. He rarely left except to go into the Geofront. However, he never
    walked. It seemed like he never went anywhere, which was odd since there was
    no food in his apartment.
    Among other odd things, the Lieutenant did notice that he never took
    his sunglasses off.
    Shortly after Misato became Major Katsuragi for her actions during
    Operation Yashima, she and Shinji left to meet the Second Children and
    EVA-02, which were being shipped by sea from Europe. They left early in the
    morning, before school started.
    At precisely seven that morning, the buzzer wrang at Motoyoshi's
    again. Jin, who had not slept at all in six days, slowly walked to the
    door and opened it. "First Children. Hello. And before you ask, come in."
    The folding chairs had not moved, and the sunglasses still sat on the boy's
    nose. Ayanami did notice that the boy stumbled slightly as he walked.
    "I was instructed to-"
    "Do you ever do anything just because you want to?" The girl took
    several moments to formulate an answer.
    "Yes."
    "Do you ever do anything because you were told not to?"
    "No."
    "I see. Well, why are you here?"
    "To deliver a message. Doctor Akagi has ordered you to drive me to
    school and take me to and from NERV."
    "... What?" Quiet outrage was evident in the boy's voice.
    "I believe she said it would be 'a constructive waste of his time'."
    The boy breathed heavily for several seconds before quickly walking over to
    the window.
    "You wanna know something, First Children? To tell you the truth, I
    really don't give a shit about what Akagi, Katsuragi, and Ikari want me to
    do. The only things I really care about are my car and my EVA. I learned
    the hard way a long time ago not to care about things too much, and to never
    trust anyone."
    "Because of your parents." The boys eyes widened momentarily behind
    his shades.
    "That is none of your concern. If you want to know my past, you can
    read my file. Everything you need to know is in there."
    The two stared at each other for a long time. Ayanami found that
    the inability to see Jin's eyes bothered her. He was hiding something behind
    those glasses. Something that he was unwilling to share. "Well, when does
    your damn school start?"
    "In ten minutes."
    "How far is it from here?"
    "Approximately eight miles."
    "Fine, I'll bring you this time. But only because I'm bored. Traffic
    isn't too bad this time of the day."
    As the two of them left the apartment, Ayanami noticed that Jin
    didn't lock his door when he left. She doubted that he had left it unlocked
    by accident. Several stories down, Motoyoshi turned off the security system
    as they neared the GTS. "What are you doing?" he asked as Rei walked over
    to the car's left side. "Oh, right, I forgot that they make cars backwards
    in America. So switch me, unless you feel like driving." He noticed her
    staring at the six-speed gearbox. "Yes, I prefer a stick. I can't stand
    automatics."
    The street rumbled as ten cylinders exploded to life. Five hundred
    horses hit the street all at once as Jin spun the car 180 degrees so he
    would be driving with the traffic. He liberally applied the 80 kilometers
    per hour speed limit as meaning 80 miles per hour.
    Several students gawked in awe as the black automobile pulled up on
    the curb beside the secondary school. Several more gawked as Ayanami Rei
    stepped out of that same car. "Holy shit," was all the boys could whisper.
    Most girls stood open mouthed, staring at the car. What kind of people did
    Ayanami hang out with?
    "When does this school get over?"
    "Three."
    "Spin the tires, dude!" some kid yelled from inside the school.
    "Tell that guy that tires ain't cheap. See you at three." Ayanami
    closed the door. "Oh yea, I forgot I just got a huge ass raise. Duh." Jin
    popped the clutch and wound up spinning the tires all the way through
    second gear. He grinned as he saw a few kids cheering on the sidewalk, and
    even more running towards Ayanami. "Damnit, now they're gonna think that I'm
    her boyfriend... Oh wait, that's right... They're kids! Who gives a shit."
    ---
    At 3:06 that afternoon, Ayanami's entire class was gathered around
    the black GTS. "I will run you over!" Jin revved the engine as a threat, but
    most of the kids just cheered. "This isn't in my job description." The
    crowd split as the car's rear wheels began to spin. Motoyoshi caressed the
    steering wheel as they did. "I'm sorry, baby. I know power-braking hurts a
    little, but I need to get you home and wash all those fingerprints off you."
    "You treat this vehicle as if it were alive."
    "I told you its one of the few things I care about. I treat her
    well, so she treats me well. I just wish people were like cars. This car
    never yells at me, never tells me I'm wrong. It just does what its told;
    kinda like you."
    "Yes."
    "That's really the only reason I'm doing this, besides that I'm
    bored as hell. So, what am I supposed to do with you now?"
    "I have no scheduled testing until tomorrow morning."
    "Me neither. You know any good night clubs?"
    "No."
    "Know if any good movies are playing?"
    "No."
    "Anything you wanna rent?"
    "No."
    "Do you want me to just drop you off at your apartment?"
    "If you wish."
    "Lemme tell you something. I'm not used to hanging out with people.
    There are certain things I do that I usually do alone, things that people
    don't know about. Things I don't want people to know. If you see me doing
    things that I shouldn't be doing, don't tell a single soul. Not even Ikari."
    "It's none of my business."
    "Yea, but if we're gonna hang out, it'll become your business. I
    need to know if I can count on you to keep quiet to everyone."
    "Why?"
    "Because." Jin held up his left arm so his wrist faced Ayanami. A
    large black '4' was tattooed on it. "If anyone found out about me, I'd lose
    my EVA, my car, and probably my life." He sighed. "You've gotta understand.
    I'm trying... to trust you."
    "I thought you trusted no one."
    "I don't, right now. I realized that I won't be able to live my
    whole life that way. I don't know why, but for some reason you feel kinda
    like the little sister I never had."
    "...Sister..."
    "Kind of. Don't think that I'm gonna buy you shit or something. You
    can be my partner in crime. That sounds a little better... What do you think
    of that, First?"
    "I... I have no objections."
    "I guess I'll take that as a yes," Motoyoshi said, a tiny hint of
    humor showing through. "But don't for a second think that I'm doing this
    because Akagi told me to. You seem a lot more intelligent than the Third,
    and you can keep your mouth shut. That's a good quality to have."
    "... I agree." The boy nodded.
    "Good times. Hey, you listen to music?"
    "Yes."
    "Sweet." As the Viper pulled up to a notoriously long stoplight,
    Motoyoshi accessed the car's onboard computer and loaded a group of files.
    "You like AC/DC?" Ayanami took several seconds to formulate an answer.
    "I do not believe I have heard of AC/DC."
    "Oh. Well, now you have."
    Ten seconds later, the car was flying out of the city blaring
    'Highway to Hell.' "How 'bout we head for those mountains?" Motoyoshi asked
    after the song had ended. "It shouldn't take too long to get there."
    "I should report to Commander Ikari." Ayanami began to search for
    her cell phone inside her bookbag, but Motoyoshi grabbed one of her hands.
    The red eyes flashed for just a moment, but the boy continued staring down
    the road.
    "Was I ordered to take you directly home from school?"
    "No."
    "Were you ordered to report in every five minutes?"
    "No."
    "Were you ordered to go straight home, do not pass GO, do not
    collect two hundred dollars?"
    "... No."
    "OK, then there isn't anything to worry about."
    "But it is customary for me to contact the Commander..."
    "So it's a habit of yours. I guess I can respect that. But you've
    gotta loosen up, First. Learning not to give a shit about anything was the
    best lesson I ever taught myself."
    "It is not in my normal behavior to be disobedient."
    "Says who? I understand that you want to please the Commander by
    being a good little girl, but think for a second. You are a pilot. Nobody
    else can pilot your EVA except you. If you do something without telling
    anyone else, or directly disobey the Commander any time outside battle,
    what punishment will you receive? They can't deny you the privilege to
    pilot, since you're necessary. You and I, First, we are above the law."
    Rei stared at the boy, her mouth barely open as she began to
    understand his logic, even if only in part. The idea of rebelliousness in
    her mind had never truly arisen in such a powerful and striking form as it
    now did.
    "I'm dead serious, kid. I could kill someone and avoid any real
    punishment. So what is holding me back from constantly running around and
    creating chaos at my own will? Obviously I'm not a morally upstanding
    person, nor do I obey the usual laws of our governments, but I do have
    certain limits that I apply to myself. Not because someone told me not to,
    but because I have the common sense not to. For instance, killing someone
    for any reason is a waste of time. Everyone dies eventually."
    "Of course."
    Motoyoshi managed to find a route that led to some kind of scenic
    overlook of Tokyo-3. "The city is so silent from here."
    "Motoyoshi-san... What are your thoughts on the Angels?"
    "My thoughts on the Angels. Well, I really don't know. And as you
    can probably already guess, I really don't care why they are attacking or
    what happens when they win. All I care about is defeating them so I can go
    back to living the way I used to."
    "... Living alone."
    "Yea. I mean, don't get me wrong. If you wanna try and find someone
    to share your life with, go right ahead. But that just doesn't interest me.
    I don't really think anyone would want to spend the rest of their life with
    me, anyways. I've seen some crazy shit, but nothing that crazy. So I just
    don't worry about it."
    "You are speaking in a marital sense?"
    "I'm speaking in all senses. Anyone who wants to be around me must
    be seriously fucked up in the head."
    "Is that what you truly believe?"
    "Yep. Hey, you think that Katsuragi's back with the Second yet?"
    "She should have returned several hours ago."
    "Hm. Three children... and me. Somehow I'm always the odd one in the
    group. First, what time is it?"
    "Just past midnight." The boy's spine straightened as he bolted up.
    "Shit. I really must have talked a lot to waste that much time."
    The two pilots quietly got into Motoyoshi's car, and he began the drive
    back to town. He drove in silence, concentrating on the road.
    The Viper turned onto the street of Motoyoshi's complex when he
    remembered that he didn't have any idea where Ayanami lived. He opened his
    mouth, but noticed at the last second that the girl was asleep.
    "Out like a light," he remarked quietly. "I must be pretty boring."
    ---
    "So, Rei was out with the Fourth all night?"
    "Don't have such a dirty mind, Professor. I doubt that he would take
    advantage of Rei. However, she never reported in."
    "She usually does?"
    "Even if she has nothing to report, yes."
    "So, what does it mean?"
    "What does what mean."
    "Ikari, are you not the least bit worried that the sheerly extreme
    differences in the beliefs of those two pilots may clash? Developing a sense
    of teamwork between Shinji and Rei has been hard enough. Both Rei and Jin
    live their lives at extremes, and now we've thrown the Second Children into
    the mix. Aren't you a little worried that these four children are going to
    explode in our faces?"
    "You worry too much, Fuyutsuki. We have doubled the number of units
    at our disposal. It has been shown that Shinji can work with both the First
    and Second Children. Rei and the Fourth will work with whomever they are
    told to work with. There is no need for concern."
    "But isn't it true that the Fourth has made no effort to be social
    with anyone at NERV except Rei?"
    "Yes. What is your point?"
    "Nevermind... Will the dummyplug system operate in Unit 03?"
    "It is highly probable."
    ---
    At almost exactly six the next morning, Ayanami awoke.
    "Oh, hey."
    "What is going on?" the girl asked slowly.
    "You are waking up, slick."
    "Yes, but where am I? Why am I not in my apartment?"
    "You're in my car. You're in here because I don't know where you
    live, and I didn't want to carry you up to my room and risk waking you up,
    so I left you where you fell asleep." Ayanami noticed herself in a mirror.
    Her blue hair was muffled and disorderly, and her eyes were slightly puffy.
    "Whaddya wanna do?"
    "Do you ever sleep?" Jin thought he heard a slight sense of humor
    in Rei's voice, but based on his minimal experience with Rei he changed his
    mind.
    "Yea, I do ever sleep."
    "Does your apartment have a bathroom?"
    "Of course."
    "Then I will prepare for school there."
    "OK, but don't you even begin to think I got some girly shampoo or
    conditioner or some shit like that in there. It's the basic essentials for
    getting a human body decently clean. And you'd better make it quick."
    "Why?"
    "Because keeping my car running all night left me with about enough
    gas to maybe make it to a station. You'll have to walk today."
    "Then you will accompany me." The boy sighed.
    "Fine. Go up there and get ready. Door's unlocked. I'll be here."
    ---
    "I didn't realize that 'quick' for you means about five minutes."
    "You assumed I would take a long time to prepare because I am a
    female." Ayanami and Motoyoshi sat on a bench a couple blocks from the
    school, which didn't start for almost half an hour. Rei was reading a book,
    while Jin tried to look inconspicuous as younger teenagers walked by.
    "Mmm, yea, well..." the boy mumbled. He took humor as he noticed
    that no one recognized him without his car. And why should they? It was a
    beautiful piece of work...
    Jin suddenly noticed a commotion behind him. "Something's going on."
    "Hm."
    "There's a large group of people at the top of that escalator.
    Ikari Shinji is with them. I still haven't really met that kid." Ayanami
    made no reaction to anything he said. Within several seconds, a red-headed
    girl appeared and took a position standing on the bench next to Ayanami and
    Motoyoshi.
    "Hello? You must be Ayanami Rei, pilot of EVA-00." The odd girl
    spoke loudly, and Jin realized that the commotion was following the girl.
    Rei hardly took notice of the girl, while Jin tried not to pay attention to
    the girl and the growing crowd around them. "I'm Asuka, Soryu Asuka Langley,
    pilot of EVA-02. We should work together."
    "Why?" Rei asked dryly, still reading her book.
    "Because it'd be convenient in many ways. It'd be easier than you
    competing with me."
    "I will, if I'm ordered to." Motoyoshi smirked as Asuka's face
    turned into a mixture of surprise, shock, and disbelief.
    "Weird girl... And who are you, Mr. Black?"
    "If you're as worldly as you want people to think, you should
    already know who I am, Soryu." The Second Children's eyes narrowed.
    "Who is this joker, Shinji?"
    "Uh, that's Motoyoshi Jin, Asuka." The shock and disbelief
    reappeared on Asuka's face.
    "Y-you're the Fourth, huh?"
    "Yes." Asuka set about to judging Motoyoshi.
    "What's with the shades? You trying to be cool or something?" The
    red-head jumped off the bench and right in front of Jin. She leaned over him
    until their faces were mere inches apart.
    "It's an old habit," Motoyoshi said quietly.
    "Well, you know what they say. About kicking the habit..." She began
    to reach for the glasses, but Jin grabbed both her hands.
    "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Asuka scowled and tried to free
    herself.
    "Well, what would you do if you were me, huh?" She was trying to
    sound dangerous.
    "I would take a couple fucking steps back and go to school like a
    good little girl," Motoyoshi said in a much more convincing tone.
    "Well, it's a good thing you're not me, then." Slowly, painfully
    slowly, Jin watched as Asuka pressed her face closer to his. A hushed
    silence passed over the masses gathered around the bench as everyone watched
    in teenaged wonder at the happenings. "Kiss me," the girl whispered. Jin
    stood up, and Asuka jumped up on the bench. She didn't have to bend over too
    far to keep their faces even. "Don't try to run."
    "You know, maybe if you were a couple years older, I'd take you up
    on that offer. Obviously you didn't hit puberty too long ago, since you
    aren't used to the equipment yet." Asuka blushed as she realized that her
    breasts were pressed up again Motoyoshi's body, but didn't move.
    "Doesn't that interest you at all?"
    "Sure, but I'm not gonna take advantage of a kid." Asuka growled,
    but it turned to a yelp as Jin pulled her off the bench. She nearly lost her
    footing and fell to the ground, but in an odd turn of events it was Jin who
    helped her stay standing. Asuka pushed Jin away as soon as she was able.
    "Get away from me, you pervert, before I call the cops!" she yelled.
    Motoyoshi smiled, having successfully flustered the girl.
    "See you at three, Ayanami-san," he said before the crowd burst
    into chaos again. Some just continued on their way, while others continued
    to follow Asuka and Shinji. Some tried to ask Ayanami questions about Asuka
    and Jin, without avail. The Fourth made sure to make a stealthy escape.
    ---
    It wasn't long after that Jin was setting at a self-serve gas
    station, filling his car with the highest available octane. As Motoyoshi
    paid the attendant, his cell phone rang. "Yes."
    "Jin? This is Doctor Akagi."
    "Yes."
    "I thought, if you'd come down here, I could explain some things to
    you that they may not have told you in Nevada."
    "That's fine. If it's gonna be about NERV, Angels, and EVAs, then
    count me out. I'm not interested in learning more than I need to."
    "I just thought you would rather know now than hear offhand
    information from the other pilots."
    "No, I think I actually would rather listen to hearsay and draw my
    own conclusions. That way I will not have to worried about being lied to or
    misled, since any new information will be based on rumors."
    "It doesn't hurt to depend on others, you know."
    "You think my antisocial behavior is because I'm afraid of people,
    that I can't get over my parents' deaths. Well, you're wrong. More than half
    the population of Earth has an I.Q. under 100. That certainly isn't very
    impressive."
    "What's your point?"
    "I'm just saying that I have enough intelligence and experience to
    make my own decisions and judgments."
    "It eases your soul if you disregard orders, huh? Rather than
    acknowledging them and then disobeying them?"
    "Doctor, I'd love to have a long and philosophical discussion with
    you, but in the interest of my sanity... Is there anything else you want?"
    "I also thought you'd be interested to know that the sixth Angel
    attacked yesterday."
    "Oh. I didn't know that. Why didn't you guys call me?"
    "Because it attacked the group of ships that was transporting EVA-02
    to Japan. Both Shinji and Asuka piloted EVA-02, and defeated the Angel."
    "Why did it attack the ships? I thought all Angels attacked to get
    at ADAM inside NERV HQ..."
    "Well, as I'm sure you know, EVAs are cloned from ADAM, so maybe
    it was a case of mistaken identity."
    "Is that your professional opinion, Akagi?"
    "It's just hearsay..."
    "Good. Bye, 'doc."
    "I'll contact you again if you're needed."
    ---
    Just as the students began to run out of the school's doors, the
    black Viper GTS pulled onto the curb. Because of lower than usual humidity,
    Jin had taken the removable top off his car. With the roof gone and the
    windows down, the dry 90 degrees was tolerable.
    The crowd grew around the car as usual, but was smaller than usual.
    "Those boys must get turned on by that overdeveloped bitch. Damn, isn't it
    nice to be above petty sexual desires? Besides the fact that I haven't seen
    anyone my age around this city... Ayanami, what's going on?"
    "A great deal of printouts still remain for me to complete."
    "Yea, homework blows. That red-headed slob give you any problems?"
    "No. Why?"
    "Because I don't like her. First impressions really count to me, and
    she didn't exactly make a good impression. See, like you, OK? First time we
    met. Yea, you appeared at my door doing the Commander's bidding, but we
    sat there for a while and you didn't bother me. Now Akagi's got me feeling
    responsible for you. But anyways, you made a good impression on me. She
    didn't."
    "I see."
    "So, what do you wanna do?"
    "Once again, I have no testing scheduled. Commander Ikari is away on
    business."
    "Akagi asked me to go down there earlier so she could feed me a line
    of bullshit about EVA and the Angels. I mean, it's not like I had anything
    else to do, but it just didn't make sense to have somebody tell me twisted
    half-truths."
    "You do not trust Doctor Akagi."
    "No, of course not. I don't trust anyone in a position of power...
    Well, unless you just wanna go sit around, I guess we could walk around
    the Geofront for a while. I really don't know my away around there yet, so
    you could show me around, if you want."
    "That would be acceptable." Just before Jin began to pull away from
    the school, both his and Ayanami's phones wrang, simultaneously. "Yes?"
    "Hey." Both pilots picked up an urgency in Major Katsuragi's voice.
    "We've got a confirmed Angel off the coast. Jin, are you near the school?"
    "Sitting right outside it."
    "Good. Drive the other pilots down here as fast as you can."
    "Misato, I have no back seats. This is a roadster!"
    "Shit. I suppose we have a little time. I'll have to send a car for
    you two."
    "That's fine," Shinji said. Motoyoshi realized that Misato was on
    the phone with all 4 pilots at once. Jin threw his phone down and the car
    into first. Another set of black marks was left in front of the school as
    the black car sped to the nearest entrance. The klaxons across the city
    began to sound. Jin watched in curiosity from the car train as the buildings
    and skyscrapers of the city were inverted into the Geofront.
    ---
    Jin slammed a fist into the wall beside him. "What do you mean, I
    won't be participating in the battle?" he nearly yelled. The man, who wore
    a uniform similar to Fuyutsuki's and a sad excuse for facial hair, simply
    shrugged.
    "Settle down, kid." Being called a kid nearly threw Jin over the
    edge. "You have no battle experience, and your simulator training has been
    minimal. Plus, testing and minor modifications to your EVA are still being
    completed.
    ---
    After watching the defeat of Shinji and Asuka, Jin knew that he
    wouldn't have faired any better. However, he still had to try not to let an
    'I told you so' look come over him. Both he and Rei stood in a far corner of
    the briefing room as the situation was formally explained.
    Jin especially noticed the petty bickering between the Second and
    Third Children over who's fault the loss was. "Teamwork can be defined as
    having insurance on there always being someone to blame," he whispered to
    Ayanami. An N2 bomb had left only 28% of the creature, or creatures,
    remaining. "It is only a matter of time before the Angel regenerates and
    heads for Tokyo-3," Vice Commander Fuyutsuki stated.
    "At least we earned this much time," Ryouji said, trying to sound
    optimistic.
    "Listen! What is the purpose of your being here?" Fuyutsuki asked
    the pilots.
    "To pilot EVA," Asuka said offhandedly.
    "No!" the older man exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table. "You
    are here to defeat the Angels, at all costs! Something so dishonorable
    should not ever occur in this organization again. Therefore, it has been
    decided that our plan of action will be a two-point, simultaneous attack.
    You two must cooperate to defeat this enemy," he finished, pointing
    towards Asuka and Shinji.
    "I can't work with this guy!" both yelled at once.
    "Stop this childish behavior at once! You two will cooperate and do
    as you are told. Is this clear?" Shinji nodded slowly, as did Asuka. The
    Vice Commander stalked out.
    "Why do old people get angry so easily?" Asuka asked Ryouji, trying
    to sound as if she didn't care.
    "They don't like to be humiliated."
    ---
    "Do you find yourself regretting not using Unit 03?" Ritsuko asked.
    Misato was trying to brainstorm some genius double-attack that could defeat
    both parts of the Angel and didn't respond. "Commander Fuyutsuki was very
    humiliated. It's probably a good thing that Ikari isn't here. You would
    be out of here already..."
    "Well, have you got some brilliant ideas to help me avoid that?"
    "I do have one, actually, but it came from Kaji-kun."
    "Kaji's? So you're trying to tell me that we're doomed."
    ---
    Two days passed. Jin simmered over the fact that he had been exiled
    from participation in any battles because of a lack of simulator time.
    While being around Rei, something that occurred almost every day, did calm
    him, he was still not happy. So when he and Rei were invited to go to
    Misato's apartment for dinner and entertainment, Jin wasn't exactly in the
    mood to socialize. Rei quietly informed him that it would be impolite not to
    go, he grumbled some about not caring about politeness and ended up driving
    to Misato's anyway.
    The food was instant foodstuffs, and the entertainment turned out to
    be watching Shinji and Asuka training. While Jin was amused by their
    failures in a cynical way, he loathed being around so many younger kids and
    a scantly-clothed Misato. Rei managed to produce a book from somewhere, and
    was only interrupted when Misato asked her to try training with Shinji.
    When she succeeded flawlessly, this pointed out that the failures were due
    to Asuka's behavior, not Shinji's.
    When confronted with these facts, Asuka broke into tears and ran
    out of the apartment. One younger girl, Asuka's friend apparently, yelled
    at Shinji. Rei leaned over and whispered into Jin's ear, "It would be
    appropriate if you would set an example and be a gentlemen."
    "Is that what you've been told, or is it your opinion?" he whispered
    back.
    "It is my own. Second impressions can become just as important as
    firsts." Everyone present, except Rei of course, looked surprised as Jin
    stood.
    "Ah... I'll get her. Unless, that is, you'd rather do it, Ikari."
    The younger pilot shook his head.
    "No thanks." Misato looked the most shocked. A mischievous smile
    began to grow on her face as her eyes went back and forth from Jin to Rei.
    "No, Katsuragi," Jin said sternly before walking out.
    ---
    "Ah shit. I didn't realize it was raining." Jin ran down the wet
    sidewalks after catching a glimmer of red down the road. He followed her
    for twenty minutes before watching her slip and fall into an alley. He
    found her holding her knees to her forehead, and he knew that there were
    tears in addition to raindrops. "Soryu, come on. Let's go back." Her
    clothes were soaked, and her hair was matted to her skull. Motoyoshi
    noticed that she was shivering.
    "Is this how you'd rather see me?" she asked, her voice trembling.
    "Is this what you want me to feel like?"
    "I don't care what you feel like."
    "No, of course you don't. Nobody cares about little Asuka. Just
    leave me here. I'll come back when I'm ready."
    "You know I can't do that."
    "Why not?"
    "Because that would only be reinforcing the idea in your head that
    nobody cares whether you live or die. Just admit that you're really fucking
    depressed, Asuka. I won't tell anyone." She said nothing, didn't move. "I
    was that way once. I probably still could be, but I won't because I hated
    the way I felt. I hated everything, and I felt that hurting myself was the
    only way I could alleviate some of that hate."
    He stared at his left wrist. "I got this tattoo mainly to cover
    some of the scars. I still hate that feeling, and I still hate myself for
    being weak and giving in to my sadness. I changed the way I lived, and I'm
    not necessarily better off now, but at least I don't hate myself."
    "I know... I must pilot the EVA. I will..."
    "No, you don't have to. Rei can, and I might be able to. If you
    can't or won't, just tell Misato."
    "No." The girl slowly sat up and rested her chin on her knees. She
    stopped crying as she looked at Jin. "It's my fight. I have to get my
    revenge for such a defeat... I won't quit."
    "You're too proud to give up or ask for help, aren't you? You're
    stuck in an infinite loop of losing all hope, but continuing because you
    won't let yourself stop."
    "You don't know me... Don't tell me who I am..."
    "Fine." He turned and began to leave.
    "Wait!" Asuka's voice became desperate again. "Don't leave me
    alone..."
    "Isn't that what you want?"
    "I... No..." She hid her face and broke into tears again.
    "We all do things we regret, Soryu. All you can do is make sure not
    to make the same mistakes again, then not worry about it. Neither me, you,
    or anybody else can change what has happened in the past. People are born,
    people live, people die; it's just the march of time. You can't stop it,
    slow it down, or speed it up. All you can do is act in the present and hope
    that your actions are correct. And if not, oh well. There isn't a damn
    thing you can do. Don't live in the past."
    "Why... why wouldn't you kiss me...? Aren't I attractive?"
    "Sure, I guess, but you've gotta realize that you put me in an
    awkward position. In addition, you don't want your entire school thinking
    you're a slut, do you? I mean, kissing a stranger on your first day of
    class? Young guys are ready and able to jump to the dirtiest conclusions
    possible."
    "What if we were alone? Like now, would you now?"
    "I dunno. You're older than the others, aren't you?"
    "Yes."
    "I guess I might."
    "Then... go ahead." The girl stood up abruptly and stood directly
    in front of Jin, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, drawing his face
    close to hers. She was still crying a little.
    "Why is this so important to you?"
    "Never ask a woman to explain her reasons."
    "Too late."
    "... You don't understand... Every boy I ever met was either... too
    immature... and every guy who wasn't immature was only interested in my
    body. You're one of only two people I know who aren't either of those
    things. And the other... is just as stubborn as you."
    "So, what do you think I'll do?"
    "Give in to me."
    "And what if I do? What then?"
    "I don't know. I can't see the future."
    "I'm surprised you were listening to me. How 'bout I make you a
    deal. I'll do it this once, if you at least try to synch with Shinji
    instead of expecting him to synch with you."
    "I'll try." Jin was prepared to peck her for a split second, and he
    expected the same from her. However, as soon as their lips touched, Asuka
    pushed her head forward and put her hands on the back of his.
    Almost an entire minute later, Asuka released Motoyoshi. Both of
    them were breathing heavily. "Damn, I thought you were German, not French!"
    Motoyoshi snarled after he caught his breath.
    "Well?"
    "Well what." While Jin certainly wasn't complaining, Asuka had
    severely overstepped her bounds.
    "How was it?"
    "I dunno. No one's ever kissed me before."
    "Yea, me neither."
    "Wait. You're telling me that was all... By intuition?"
    "Yep."
    "Goddamn. Just... don't go around kissing every guy you find mature
    like you just kissed me. That maturity could melt away in an instant, and
    you could find yourself in a bad situation real quick."
    "Yea, I'll remember that. As long as you tell no one of this, I
    think everything will work out."
    "Don't worry. It's not like I have friends I can go and brag to.
    Let's go." Asuka loudly cleared her throat. "What."
    "I twisted my ankle when I fell. I can't walk."
    "So?"
    "Help me walk back to Misato's." Motoyoshi Jin sighed as he placed
    his arm around Asuka's and behind her head. He walked slowly and supported
    her left side.
    "You seemed fine when you had my head in a human vicegrip."
    ---
    Four days later, Asuka and Shinji exercised a totally synchronized
    attack against the two halves of the seventh Angel.


End file.
